S2E06 (24.02.15)
PD Celia - 2; Ant - 2 Silberg Celia Przerazeni siedzielismy w łaziku Konwergencji. Tak naprawdę nie było wiadomo, czego mogliśmy sie po nich spodziewac. Przecież to jest do kurwy nędzy Konwergencja! Silberg cały czas byl w kontakcie z Reyvanem i Alceusem, którzy znajdowali sie na statku. O dziwo, Kwestor zachował sie, jakbyśmy to my robili mu przysługę, a nie on nam. Bez nich tak naprawdę nie wydostalibysmy sie z Harmuth, wiec w moim mniemaniu, jak ktoś miał tutaj dług wdzięczności, to my. Kwestor jednak zaczal opowiadać nam wszystko (jak stwierdził), co wie na temat wymiaru luster i poprosil nas o pomoc. Mówił, ze ich aparatura wykryła jakieś fluktuacje w trzech miejscach: Charmonde, Miescie Mostów w Królestwie Ghana, i tutaj, w Harmuth, dokładnie w miejscu gabinetu luster. Wspomniał tez o człowieku z Chermonde, od którego ich sprzęt wyczuwał owe fluktuacje. Podobno rozpadł sie na szklane odłamki na srodku miasta. Natrafili na nasz trop, bo dokładnie widzieli dwojke ludzi i ich maszyne, wychodzących stamtąd jakiś czas temu. Kwestor wyszedł z propozycja pracy dla jego organizacji, ale powiedział, ze zadowolą się wymiana informacji, mamy tez szanse swobodnie odejść. Oczywiscie, bez Kapitana i Reyvana nie mogliśmy podejmować zadnych decyzji, wiec umówiliśmy sie w tym samym miejscu, trzy godziny pózniej. Statek był zamaskowany brązowym plynem, ale co ciekawe, ich sprzet w łaziku sygnalizowal, ze cos powinno znajdować sie w tym miejscu. Weszlismy wiec nareszcie na poklad i zaczęliśmy debatować nad rozwiązaniem problemu. Ustaliliśmy, ze udzielimy im informacji, bo moze bedą w stanie rozwiazac ten problem, co byloby nam na reke. Ponadto, liczyliśmy na to, ze jakos nam to wynagrodzą. Oczywiście nie zdecydowaliśmy sie na wyjawienie całej prawdy. Gdy trzy godziny pózniej zeszlismy z pokładu na umówione miejsce, w Reyvanie, ktory został na pokładzie, az sie gotowało. Mówił głownie Ant, a opowiesc zaczął od pogoni za morderca, ktora zagnala nas do gabinetu luster. Streścił pokrótce, w jaki sposob weszliśmy do innego wymiaru, jak błąkalismy sie po opuszczonym, na wpół przezroczystym miescie, gdzie wszystkie lustra były powybijane, jak dopadł nas wreszcie morderca, ktorego udało nam sie pozbyć, jak wiedzeni jakims przeczuciem skorzystaliśmy z lusterka, ktore znalazłam w torebce, zeby sie stamtad w jakikolwiek sposob wydostać. Potem przeszedł do opisywania kolejnego wymiaru, pełnego nieksztaltnych, odrzucających "ludzi", którzy posługiwali sie zaawansowana technologia zapewniajaca im niewidzialnosc, ale walczyli prostymi nozami. Ant niechlubnie przyznał wtedy, ze wydostaliśmy sie nareszcie na zewnatrz przechodząc przez rozlaną jego reka plamę krwi. Na koniec dodał tylko, ze atmosfera w owych wymiarach pozwalała pływać w powietrzu niczym w wodzie. Kiedy zaczęliśmy sie nad tym zastanawiać, doszliśmy do wniosku, ze ow tajemniczy morderca doskonale wiedział, jak poruszać sie miedzy lustrami, i z cala pewnoscia wiedział, co robi. Wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy jeszcze jeden szczegół, i dodałam, ze na oku miał błękitna opaskę. To wywołało poruszenie i żywa reakcje u Kwestora, ktory opowiedział nam o Błękitnym Oku - organizacji zlodziejskiej, ktora jako jednyna potrafi szmuglować towary w bardzo odległe miejsca. Teraz juz wiemy przynajmniej jak. Obawiaja sie także, ze moze byc to organizacja szpiegowska. Kwestor byl nam bardzo wdzięczny. Powiedział, ze informacje przekazane przez nas okazały sie bardzo przydatne i dzieki niemu jest duża szansa, ze przestaniemy byc scigani i zostaniemy uniewinnieni. Dostaliśmy od niego urządzenie, dzieki ktorego mozemy kontaktować sie z Konwergencją na wszelki wypadek, ale po zbadaniu go upewniłam sie, ze nie jest śledzące. Pożegnaliśmy sie i odjechali, a my wróciliśmy na statek. Nie pisnelismy im słowa o pierścieniu Reyvana, rybiej cywilizacji, czy krysztale, ktory zabralam ze sobą z innego wymiaru. Na pokładzie musieliśmy ustalic tylko, jaki bedzie nasz dalszy cel podróży. Z racji tego, ze na rasie nie możemy pokazacć sie w Charmonde, zdecydowaliśmy sie udac sie do Miasta Mostów. Najkrotsza droga prowadzi w linii prostej przez morze, ale było to za blisko podwodnego, skażonego miasta i balismy sie obrać tamten kurs. Zdecydowaliśmy sie na nieco dłuższa drogę, lecąc brzegiem dżungli. Silberg powiedział, ze skorpion i wieżyczka skierowane bedą w linie drzew i damy radę tamtędy lecieć. Szacujemy, ze zajmie nam to około trzech dni. Wreszcie był czas na takie "duperele", wiec zajelam sie badaniem poszycia statku. Ant zdobył dla mnie próbkę, a ja dowiedziałam sie, ze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego, ale z cała pewnością to metal i nie ma tam nic organicznego, co znacząco ułatwia zalatwienie sprawy naszej "infekcji". Skoro wirus żywi sie tkanka organiczna wystarczy nam porządna dezynfekcja i powinnismy sie tego pozbyć, lecz mydlo i woda z pewnością nie wystarcza, wiec musimy znaleźć cos bardziej efektywnego. Ant Nagranie 43: Zatrzymaliśmy się nieopodal naszego statku. Maskowanie na nic się nie zdało, ponieważ przyrządy w Żółwiu wykryły nasz pracujący sprzęt. Według tego, co Celia mówiła, Kapitan i Bosman nie żywią ciepłych uczuć do tej organizacji. Mam nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez przemocy. Wpis 17:'Według Kwestora, istnienie "Lustrzanego Wymiaru" do niedawna było tylko starą teorią. Ostatnie wydarzenia jednak nie tylko potwierdziły tą teorię, ale i wzbogaciły posiadaną przez nich wiedzę. Tunele "podprzestrzenne" mają się otwierać dzięki powierzchniom odpowiednio zakrzywiającym światło. Wszelkie przekroczenia granicy wymiarów generują fluktuacje energii, które Konwergencja jest w stanie wykryć. Dzięki temu zlokalizowali sobowtóra w stolicy, który niestety rozpadł się zanim można było go przesłuchać. Czy to jest inwazja czy też infekcja? Podobne sygnały wykryli w Mieście Mostów w Królestwie Ghana. I dzięki tym sygnałom dowiedzieli się, że musieliśmy mieć styczność z Lustrzaną Przestrzenią w Gabinecie Luster. Poprosili nas o pomoc, przede wszystkim o informacje. Chciał nas zabrać do bazy Konwergencji, byśmy mogli tam porozmawiać z ich specjalistami. Udało nam się go jednak przekonać, że musimy wpierw porozmawiać z resztą załogi i że przekażemy naszą wiedzę bezpośrednio jemu. Wróci za niecałe 3 godziny, my zaś musimy omówić ile chcemy im powiedzieć. '''Nagranie 44:'Omówiliśmy sytuację, właśnie czekamy na Żółwia Konwergencji. Kapitan i Bosman nie chcą Kwestorowi pokazywać się na oczy, będą trzymać rękę na pulsie i pilnować nas z pokładu statku. Zostałem wyznaczony do rozmowy z Diago, Inżynier Celia i Mobilna Jednostka Silberg mają uzupełniać drobne szczegóły i w słowach Kapitana "Pierdoły" które mogą Kwestora zainteresować. '''Nagranie 45:Żółw już się zbliża, będzie tu za parę minut. Pokrótce streścimy Diago o naszych przeżyciach po drugiej stronie, nie wspominając nic o pierścieniu czy też o tym co się wydarzyło w podwodnym mieście. Zamiast tego, skupię jego uwagę na osobie napastnika w niebieskiej opasce i tubylcach, których mieliśmy nieszczęście poznać w jednym z wymiarów. 'Nagranie 46:'Po rozmowie. Poszło lepiej, aniżeli bym się tego spodziewał. Kwestro mógł chyba podejrzewać, że nie mówimy mu wszystko. Ale informacja o Niebieskiej Opasce niezwykle go zaciekawiła. Kwestor potwierdził moje podejrzenia. Nasz napastnik może być powiązany z Niebieskim Okiem, organizacją złodziejską, która jest tolerowana tylko i wyłącznie z jednego powodu. Tylko oni wiedzą, jak bezpiecznie transportować ludzi i ładunek przez Czarne Pasmo Górskie. Ponadto, Kwestor poniekąd przyznał, że Niebieska Opaska może być rządową organizacją szpiegowską. Obecna destabilizacja państwa może być preludium do zamachu stanu. 'Nagranie 47:'Kwestor był bardzo zadowolony z naszych informacji. Dostaliśmy od niego coś co mogę tylko nazwać odznaką Konwergencji. Okazanie jej zapewni nam przychylność i współpracę ze strony agentów tej organizacji. Ponadto, ma wbudowany sprzęt do skontaktowania się z Konwergencją. Szybki rzut oka ze strony Inżynier Celi wystarczył, by mnie uspokoić. Jeśli dzięki tej maszynie można wykryć naszą pozycję, to tylko gdy świadomie ją uruchomimy. Kwestor Diago obiecał jeszcze, że gdy tylko dotrze do stolicy, zacznie walczyć o oczyszczenie naszych imion ze stygmatu terrorystów. 'Nagranie 48:'Harmuth nie jest nam już życzliwe, najwyższy czas je opuścić. Postanowiliśmy skierować się do Miasta Mostów, ponieważ chcemy zająć się problemem szklanych ludzi, ale jeszcze nie warto zaglądać do stolicy, gdzie zostaniemy potraktowani jako poszukiwani przestępcy. Szybki rzut oka na mapę wystarczył, by wytyczyć szlak. Zamiast lecieć nad wodą, nieopodal Podwodnego Miast, zdecydowaliśmy się na podróż wzdłuż brzegu, nieopodal Puszczy. Będziemy lecieć około 3 dni. 'Wpis 18:'Zanim wyruszyliśmy w drogę, zaopatrzyłem się w spawarkę i wyciąłem dla Celi kawałek poszycia naszego statku,, aby mogła ocenić czy nasz pojazd może zostać zainfekowany techno-wirusem. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, bo pół godziny intensywnej pracy zapewniło mi parę płatków niczym ze zdrapanej farby. Nie mamy jednak czasu ani narzędzi na pozyskanie czegoś więcej, więc ta próba musi jej wystarczyć. Zamierzam przyjrzeć się tej obcej istocie, której zwłoki znajdują się w naszym ambulatorium. 'Wpis 19:'Dokonałem sekcji na zwłokach i muszę przyznać, że niewiele byłem w stanie się dowiedzieć. Anatomia obcego różni się drastycznie od naszej, trudno mi jest więc dowiedzieć się wiele o tym gatunku. Zwłaszcza, że nie widziałem tego osobnika, gdy był jeszcze żywy. Jedyne co wiem na pewno, świat z którego on pochodzi jest wystarczająco podobny do naszego by nie zabić go w momencie Przekroczenia, ale też różni się na tyle by powoli chorował i się zatruwał. Tkanka mięśniowa istoty różni się od naszej diametralnie od naszej, ale jej struktura sugeruje że pochodzi ona ze świata o niższej grawitacji aniżeli nasza. Wzrost istoty potwierdza tą teorię, jest ona niezwykle wysoka ale i chuda w porównaniu do ludzi. Uszkodzenia tkanki płucnej sugerują, że rodzime powietrze tegoż osobnika stanowi inną mieszankę gazów, przez co w naszym świecie musiał mieć problemy z oddychaniem, zawroty głowy i inne objawy "niedotlenienia" o ile oczywiście tlen jest dla niego najważniejszym pierwiastkiem. Nie udało mi się odnaleźć płynów ustrojowych w organizmie, według słów Silberga, został on całkowicie pozbawiony czerwonej cieczy, która teraz jest wykorzystywana przez statek. Będę musiał porozmawiać z Inżynier Celią, o właściwościach tej substancji. Kategoria:Sesje